The Importance of Time Keeping
by moonyface
Summary: a short one-shot, i just wrote it for a bit of loveliness. snape is fed up with harry's inability to arrive on time for detentions so comes up with an alternative punishment. snape x harry SLASH. no plot as such, just wanted some slash


-1Hey people! Right basically this is just a saucy little one-shot which I wrote to give myself a break from my other (longer and more involved) stories. One I have begun to upload which is called dark loyalties. The other is called beneath the surface and I shall stat uploading that one soon. This one shot doesn't really have a plot, it's just an excuse to write something a bit naughty really. So enjoy. Oh year: **SLASH WARNING!!! **don't read if you don't like.

Disclaimer: don't own Harry potter, which is a good thing because if I did all the little kiddies that read it would be very disturbed.

The importance of time keeping

Harry knocked timidly and walked into the potions classroom where he would be serving his detention with professor Snape. As expected, the tall, dark haired man had a look of malicious delight upon his pale face. He raised an eyebrow at Harry, looked obviously at the clock on the wall, and then looked back to the boy who was now standing beside his desk, looking distinctly apprehensive.

"well, well, mister potter, Saviour of the wizarding world, Boy who lived, Idol of wizards and witches everywhere, has once again managed to arrive late for his detention. Most normal students would have learnt by now that arriving on time to my detention is the most important thing you will have to do all day, but it seems that the great mister potter has failed to learn this simple lesson. Or is it that he feels he is too important to necessitate punctuality?" Snape fixed Harry with a piercing glare. He didn't shout, he just spoke quietly. He infused every syllable with dripping, poisonous sarcasm until all of the little courage Harry had managed to summon was extinguished and he was left feeling like a stuttering, trembling pile of nothingness.

Harry managed to shake his head, "no...no sir. I, uh, I really try to be on time, it's just that something- something always comes up, and uh…"his voice left him as he looked up to catch the look his professor was giving him. There was something strange about it. It as angry, sure, and impatiently cold, but there was also a glint of what looked like excitement in there. Whatever it was it mad his spine tingle.

"mister potter, you have had a detention every night this week. When you failed to arrive on time for Mondays detention I saw fit to award you with another one the following day. You then managed to be late for your Tuesday detention, and were given another. It is now Saturday, mister potter, and you sill have not managed to arrive on time for a single detention."

"I'm sorry sir, I…"

"save your excuses. I am determined to teach you the importance of time keeping so tonight's punishment shall be slightly different." there it was again, that dangerous glimmer in his eye which rooted Harry to the spot.

"different sir? So I wont be, erm, scrubbing cauldrons then?" Harry asked nervously. He didn't like where this was going in the slightest bit.

"no mister potter, you will not be scrubbing cauldrons. This time you will accompany me to my private quarters where I shall set you some work of a different nature. Follow me." he brushed past Harry, and went through a door at the back of the classroom. Harry quickly followed, the butterflies in his stomach had turned into dragons.

After travelling down endless lengths of winding, cold, corridors which Harry had never before dared to explore, they stopped in front of a large oil painting of a skull with a thick serpent sliding in and out of the sockets. Typical Slytherin, Harry couldn't help thinking.

"hellebore and boomslang" Snape murmured at the snake in the picture. The portrait swung open and Harry followed his professor through into a large, open plan living space. The ceilings were high and the room was magnificently huge, the mahogany wood flooring dotted with stylishly placed white leather furniture and rugs which must have cost a fortune. The walls were a pale cream, and Harry noticed with surprise that they contained large majestic windows which looked out over the grounds. He felt sure they were underground still, but perhaps he was wrong.

"wait here and touch nothing." Snape ordered before disappearing through another door. Harry obeyed without questions, taking this opportunity to have a good look about the lair of the most hated teacher at Hogwarts. He had expected cold stone walls, manacles hanging from ceilings and the compulsory presence of jars filled with mangled creatures, however he was pleasantly surprised by the level of taste in the room. Hermione and Ron would never believe him.

Snape stalked back in carrying a small vial of potion. He stopped in front of Harry with a smirk on his angular face and held the green container up for him to see. "this mister potter is a potion called _intisine. _we covered it a few months ago in class. Can you remember the effects it has upon a person?" he fixed Harry with his penetrating stare and a raised eyebrow.

"erm, _intisine? _um…" Harry wracked his brains desperately, he was under the distinct impression that if he couldn't remember then things would only get worse for him. "um, wasn't it some kind of healing spell?" he was just grabbing and straws and knew that he had gotten it wrong by the sour look of victory upon his teachers face.

"no mister potter. Clearly you didn't see fit to pay attention during that lesson. Perhaps it will imprint its effects upon your memory more clearly if you were to drink it?"

Harry's eyes widened, and he gulped nervously. "what…what does it do sir?" he almost begged.

"if you paid attention then you would already know that, mister potter. Now drink it. I assure you it is not dangerous." the triumphant look within his dark eyes told Harry otherwise, but he figured that his teacher wouldn't be allowed to poison him - even Snape wasn't that mental. Slowly, nervously he reached out and took the glass bottle. he pulled out the little stopper and sniffed the potion cautiously. He glanced again at his teacher who nodded encouragingly and then tipped the potion back like a shot. It slid smoothly down his throat, leaving a faint taste of rosemary. Other then that it wasn't too awful.

Snape stood there looking at him expectantly. He raised an eyebrow at the boy and inquired, "well?"

"nothings happening sir." Harry replied, though this wasn't strictly true. He felt kind of hot, and … uncomfortable. How strange. He wriggled slightly but stopped when his teacher smirked at him. Snape looked kinda good when he smiled, even if it wasn't a very friendly smile. 'wait!' Harry thought, 'did I just say Snape looked good? Holy fuck what the hell is wrong with me?!'

Feeling faintly disturbed he looked his professor up and down. It was hard to get an idea of what he looked like underneath those billowing robes, but the way he moved with perfect control suggested he was slender and muscular. He had long strong hands, with supple fingers which looked as though they could be extremely talented if put to good use. 'mmm…' Harry thought.

"have you remembered the effect of the potion yet mister potter" Snape asked. He glanced almost pointedly down towards Harry's hips and Harry followed his gaze with a sudden sense of dread.

"shit!" he gasped, whipping his robes in front of him to cover the bulge in his jeans. "oh shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"

"indeed." Snape said coolly. He smiled suddenly. The kind of smile that a hunter would give after finally capturing its prey. "the potion is a…stimulant mister potter. It searches through your deepest fantasies and encourages your body to respond to them." The older man stepped forward and let his body pin Harry's to the door behind him. "I've often wondered what your true feelings for me were." he whispered against the poor boys delicate ear. The hot breath on the sensitive skin sent shudders through Harry's body and made his cock ache even more.

Snape's lips closed over his ear lobe, making him gasp with pleasure. He nibbled there teasingly before fastening his lips over Harry's mouth, running his tongue over his lower lip and then forcing entry. Harry began to moan softly into the others mouth, and he couldn't resist letting his erection rub against his teachers thigh. He'd harboured a crush for his professor for at least a year, but due to the attitudes of his friends towards Snape, he had suppressed it down and refused to take notice of it. Now, finally, he was living out one of his deepest fantasies.

Snape pulled away from him, eliciting another moan. This time of disappointment. His teacher gave him a feral grin and then pulled him by the arm through another door and into a separate chamber. His bed chamber to be precise. Harry just managed to catch a glimpse of a beautiful, green sheeted, four poster bed before he was pushed roughly onto it and pinned down by the lithe body of professor Snape.

"sir" Harry whispered nervously, "I, um, I …I don't really know, um, what I'm doing exactly." he blushed furiously at this admittance.

Snape just cocked his head on one side and gently teased, "surely mister potter isn't a virgin?" Harry nodded, looking more embarrassed by the second but his teachers next comment made his eyes glaze with lust. "it matters not, I am a teacher after all. I expect I can teach you what it feels like to be penetrated by another man without too much inconvenience to myself." he lowered his head and kissed Harry passionately before drawing his wand, flicking it casually, and magically removing every item of clothing upon their two bodies. He clambered off Harry and stood over him, looking him up and down with obvious lust. "don't forget, mister potter, that you are still in detention and as such you will do what ever I say."

Harry nodded mutely and sat up on the bed. "what would you like me to do?" he asked, his voice sounding a little small and timid.

Snape regarded him with his head on one side and then grinned. "come sit on the edge of the bed." Harry did so immediately, sitting with his bare bottom on the green silk sheets and his legs dangling over the edge of the bed. His cheeks blushed furiously as Snape came to stand between his legs. The bed was low and Harry's head was on a level with Snape's long, thick hard cock. He looked up at his professor, looking so damn submissive that Snape almost moaned with lust. Instead he gently twined his fingers into that thick black hair and guided the tip of his erection to his soft pink lips. "suck on it, mister potter." he commanded.

Harry slowly, uncertainly wrapped his mouth around the head. For a few seconds he just slowly circled the soft skin with his tongue and probed the slit to taste the salty drops of pre-come that had formed there. Snape groaned above him and the sound sent fireworks through Harry's body. He bobbed his head, taking as much of the length as he could into his mouth, before letting it slide out again almost completely.

Snape tightened his grip on the boys hair, asserting his dominance and dictating the speed at which Harry bobbed his head. 'god it feels good' he thought. He'd wanted this for ages, spent long nights masturbating to the fantasy of Harry doing exactly this. Now it was really happening and it was more pleasurable then he could have ever imagined. He allowed the boy to suck on him just a few minutes longer, but he didn't want this to be over too fast so he slid his slick member out of the boys mouth.

Harry looked up at him worriedly. "did I do it wrong?" he murmured. Snape almost laughed.

"no you didn't. now turn over, I want to see you on your hands and knees." the dominance in Snape's voice sent delicious tremors straight to Harry's erection, and he did as he was told without question. Snape stood behind him and slowly bent to place a soft kiss on the back of his neck. He let his hands trail own the smooth, muscular back and then onto his round, perfect ass. God this boy was pretty.

Reaching round he placed two fingers in front of Harry's lips, "suck on these, get them good and wet." Harry obeyed and Snape felt himself grow even harder as that strong tongue caressed his fingers. He really did have a talented little mouth. He withdrew his fingers and placed his middle one at the boys entrance. He circled it slowly, applying just little pressure, and was rewarded with a whimper of longing. He slowly slipped the finger inside the tight, hot, heat of his student and then began to kiss his neck and back again to distract Harry from the pain. Harry was soon groaning and pleading for more, so Snape pushed another long finger inside him

Harry had never felt anything so good before, it hurt quite a lot, feeling as though the fingers were stretching him wider then he should go, but beneath the pain was a gorgeous heat which he craved more of. He rocked his hips back onto the long fingers to get them deeper inside him. He moaned when they didn't quite reach that spot which needed to be touched.

The wanton noises that Harry was making told Snape he was more then ready. He withdrew his fingers, causing Harry to gasp and beg him not to stop. He chuckled softly, "don't fret mister potter, I just need to prepare for the next step." Harry looked around and watched as he picked up a jar off his bed table. He unscrewed the cap, dipped his fingers into the clear substance within, and then coated his entire length in the slippery fluid. He turned back to Harry, who was looking a little nervous once again, and murmured soothingly, "just relax Harry, I'm going to make you beg me for more by the end of this."

Harry felt a warmth in his belly, which was more to do with the fact that professor Snape had just called him by his first name then anything else. He turned around and twisted his hands into the sheets, bracing himself for what was to come. Snape positioned himself behind him and gently spread him open before guiding his penis until it rested against his tight entrance. He pushed gently and the pressure made Harry whimper. Slowly, inch by inch, he sheathed himself inside the boy, feeling the tight muscular walls around his member. It felt too good to describe and he had to fight the urge to ram himself repeatedly into the boy. Harry was groaning and mewling softly beneath him, he was obviously in pain but his cock was fully erect and weeping pre-come so Snape began to pump it slowly in time with his thrusts. He filled the boy completely until he was moving with a urgent desperation inside him and they were screaming each others names.

They collapsed in an exhausted heap upon the bed, and Snape cleaned them up with a simple spell. He then curled the young man up within his arms and purred, "you may call me Severus if you wish Harry. Only in private mind."

Harry grinned, "ok then, Severus."

"have you learnt your lesson? Or do you feel that you require further detentions just to make sure?"

"oh sir, I think maybe another detention or two wouldn't be a bad idea. After all, as you say, timekeeping is very important." the two men grinned at each other, kissed and then fell into a deep, beautiful sleep.

Alright my lovelies, hope you enjoyed that. It isn't up to my usual standard I feel, but I didn't put as much effort into it as it was just a little fun one-shot. If anyone wants me to continue with it then let me know and I shall think about it. Love you!!!!

P.S. sorry for the ending, anyone else smell cheese?


End file.
